The present invention relates to a method of remotely installing or removing a nozzle dam of a nuclear stem generator system of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,350, assigned to the assignee of the present application. The disclosure of that patent, as well as the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,482,076; 4,744,392; 4,770,235 and 4,483,457 mentioned therein are hereby incorporated by reference.
In performing the sliding assembly or disassembly operation of U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,350 it has been found useful to torque the segments about the mating surfaces which slide relative to each other to reduce the sliding friction force required. This is done to limit the segment edge face to edge face sliding contact and provide a slight gap therebetween. Thus, in assembly and disassembling it would be convenient to have a method to accomplish the sliding and described torquing operations from outside the head away from major radiation exposure.
Accordingly, it has been desirable to have a method of facilitating all of the assembly and disassembly operations necessary to remotely install or remove a nozzle dam from its useful position, other than those performed by a manipulator as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,350 or its parent application, U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,312.
The ideal method would include a procedure to assemble and disassemble the dam subassembly with slidlingly assembled segments; to secure or release rib mounted spring loaded camlock components for securement or detachment of the segments; to install and tension a tabbed seal diaphragm on the dam subassemble or remove same; and, to connect and disconnect push-pull operating quick-connects to connect or disconnect the subassembly mounted remotely actuated radial dam locking pins, fluid lines; all without entry of the head of the steam generator with attendant radiation exposure.